


Meow

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Erections, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Hance with sexy costumes





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> (7 of 31)
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)

Wide, chestnut brown eyes stared at the slim boy that stepped out from behind the bathroom door. That broad chest was clad in a skintight, black leotard with a long cat tail swung behind with a belt that settled low on thin hips. Kitty stockings hugged long legs up to smooth thighs. A wicked smile graced the boy’s lips as Hunk’s eyes roved up to linger on the collar around that dark, slender neck before staring at the pair of cat ears fashioned to his head with a headband. Hunk took a deep breath before wheezing out, “Lance, what is this?”

“I told you. We’re going to a party,” Lance crossed his arms, hip cocking to the side, “and I need your help picking out a-”

 _“An outfit._  You said an outfit,” Hunk averted his eyes, forcing himself to stop staring at the gorgeous sight before him.

“It’s a costume party, Hunk,” his friend sighed out with a light roll of his eyes, “Of course, I’m going to wear a costume. Seriously. You’ve known me for how long?”

“I didn’t expect,” Hunk gestured vaguely at the cat costume,  _“this.”_

Lance frowned before a smile settled back on his lips, and he slinked over to him, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. Hunk stiffened where he was seated in one four dining chairs, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” the following smirk didn’t ease Hunk’s suspicion at all. Neither did Lance straddling his lap and hooking his arms over his shoulders. Lance leaned in and whispered into his ear, “So? How about this one? Isn’t it just  _purr_ fection?”

Hunk blinked before his expression melted into an unamused look, “Really? Cat puns? You’re going to do cat puns right now?”

“Don’t you mean right  _meow?”_  Lance leaned away to waggle his brows with a pleased smile.

 _“Oh, my god,”_  Hunk groaned and moved to shove him off his lap.

“No!” Lance wrapped his arms tighter around Hunk’s neck and moved to hook his legs around his waist as well. A heavy blush settled over Hunk’s face at that as he tried to get his scantily clad octopus of a best friend off his lap. Lance only clung tighter. A shift of his hips later, and Hunk’s entire face was red. Hunk was pretty sure he was going to die as surprise draped over Lance’s expression. A smug smirk followed as the Cuban murmured, “Oh… Is that  _catnip_  you’re packing, or are you very happy with this costume choice?”

“Shut up,” Hunk hissed, “Please,  _shut up.”_

“I’m going to assume it’s my costume,” Lance rocked his hips, pulling a gasp from Hunk.

“L-Lance, really man…” a moan worked its way out of his throat.

“Oh,” Lance glanced down as the organ beneath him hardened further, “You’re…  _Woah, dude._  You’re _thick._  Wanna skip the party and just have some fun here with me instead?”

Hunk’s eyes widened, “You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” Lance popped the ‘p’, “I’m completely serious, bud.”

He unwrapped an arm from around Hunk and reached down to grab his hand, guiding it to his crotch, “I kinda want on that monster you’ve got in there, _but_  if you don’t want to, I mean, we can take a breather and just head on ou-”

Hunk leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss before stating firmly, “I want to.”

Lance’s responding grin reminded him of the cat who got the cream…


End file.
